Hay cosas que es mejor no saber
by Samanta Black
Summary: Con seis años, Annie Cresta le pregunta a su madre que son los Juegos del Hambre, sin recibir ninguna respuesta a cambio. Con diez años, Annie ve a su amigo Finnick luchar por su vida en la arena, y comprende que hay cosas que es mejor no saber. "Este fic participa en el reto temático de Enero "Infancias" del foro Días Oscuros."


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Enero "Infancias" del foro Días Oscuros._

* * *

**Hay cosas que es mejor no saber**

_por Samanta Black_

—Mami ¿Qué son los Juegos del Hambre? —Annie Cresta, con seis años de edad, entendía muchas cosas, pero aún era incapaz de comprender porque una vez al año los obligaban a ir a la plaza principal y asistir televisión.

La señora Cresta miró con tristeza a su única hija, antes de responder:

—Eres demasiado pequeña para saberlo ahora, Annie. Tal vez, cuando seas más grande…

La respuesta de su madre solo le generó muchísimas más preguntas, pero algo en su expresión le hizo comprender a Annie que había cosas que era mejor no saber.

* * *

La multitud empezaba, poco a poco, a despejar la plaza central del Distrito 4. Annie sabía la reprimenda que le esperaría en casa, pero eso no le impidió que se escabullera de los brazos de sus padres para echar a correr en dirección al Edificio de Justicia. Podía escuchar sus voces llamándola a lo lejos, pero Annie, que con sus diez tiernos años era demasiado lista, sabía que no armarían ningún alboroto en público que pudiera llamar la atención de los agentes de paz.

Sorteando a los periodistas que cubrían la entrada, Annie logró hacerse un hueco entre los familiares de los tributos que irían a la arena ese año. Le sorprendió la facilidad con la que había logrado entrar, pero su cerebro estaba más ocupado pensando en las razones por las cuales se encontraba allí, razones que ella misma desconocía.

—Señorita ¿está buscando a alguien?—le preguntó una señora con el cabello azul y un fuerte acento capitolino. Annie la reconoció como la misma que año a año sacaba los nombres de los tributos, por lo que rápidamente tartamudeó:

—Sí, bu…busco a Finnick…Finnick Odair.

La mujer hizo una mueca extraña, que Annie adivinó que era un intento de sonrisa, antes de guiarla hacia unas puertas enormes, custodiadas por un par de agentes. Dedicándole una última mirada, la mujer se alejó de allí, dejándola prácticamente sola.

Annie respiró fuertemente un par de veces antes de empujar con fuerza las puertas, logrando que estas se abrieran estrepitosamente.

—Lo siento—le susurró a uno de los agentes de paz, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el muchacho que la miraba entre incrédulo y divertido, dentro de la sala.

—¿Annie?—preguntó Finnick sin abandonar el tono de incredulidad en su voz—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo…yo—Annie tragó saliva, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de continuar—Yo quería disculparme. Disculparme por lo del otro día…

Finnick reemplazó su expresión de sorpresa por una mueca de desagrado mientras inconscientemente se frotaba una cicatriz en su mano derecha, cicatriz que Annie le había producido días atrás en su primer encuentro, después que lo agarrara desprevenido, empujándolo al mar a causa de una inocente broma que él le había realizado.

—Descuida, no pasa nada—susurró Finnick, aún perdido en sus pensamientos—¿Eso era todo?

Annie quiso decir que sí, pero aquel mismo impulso que la había arrastrado allí, le hizo cometer lo imaginable. Corrió hacia Finnick, que aún seguía sentado en uno de los sillones que estaba en la sala, y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que sus pequeños brazos le permitían.

—Vuelve, por favor, vuelve—le susurró mientras las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos verdes. El adolescente, aunque sorprendido, le devolvió el abrazo en un vano intento de calmarla—Prométeme que volverás.

Finnick la alejó un poco de él y clavó sus ojos verde mar en los de ella, evaluando a la niña frente a él. Una niña que apenas conocía pero seguramente se metería en muchos problemas por el simple hecho de querer disculparse por una tontería antes de que él tuviera que marcharse, posiblemente para no volver. Y fue por eso que no dudó en sus palabras cuando susurró:

—Te lo prometo, Annie.

Annie le sonrió, antes de alejarse completamente de él y extender una pulsera hecha de coral, como las que llevaban la mayoría de las niñas del Distrito 4.

—Para la buena suerte—le dijo mientras colocaba la pulsera en su mano. Entonces, dedicándole una última mirada, Annie salió corriendo del Edificio de Justicia en busca de sus padres sin mirar atrás.

Durante las trasmisiones de los Juegos, Annie tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar. Para pensar en su nuevo amigo, Finnick, que estaba luchando por su vida en la arena. Para pensar en su primera cosecha, que tendría que llevarse a cabo en un par de años y lo que aquello conllevaba. Y sobre todo, para pensar en la inocencia que le había sido arrebata, al mismo tiempo que empezaba comprender lo que significaban verdaderamente los Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

_Este es un fragmento "alargado" que es mencionado en el fic "Sabor a sal". Un retazo de la infancia de Annie. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


End file.
